1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to a disc-pump valve for managing fluid flow therethrough and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a disc pump having a perimeter valve configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional valves typically operate at frequencies below 500 Hz. For example, many conventional compressors typically operate at 50 or 60 Hz. A linear resonance compressor known in the art operates between 150 and 350 Hz. Some applications, require valves that are capable of operating at much higher frequencies, 20 kHz and higher, for example. Valves that operate at these high frequencies are not commonly available. For example, many portable electronic devices, including medical devices, require pumps that are relatively small in size to deliver a positive pressure or to provide a vacuum. Consequently, these relatively small pumps require even smaller valves that must operate at very high frequencies to be effective. Moreover, these valves must operate at frequencies beyond the range of human hearing so that the valves are inaudible in operation. To operate at these high frequencies, the valve must be responsive to a high frequency oscillating pressure that can be rectified to create a net flow of fluid through the pump.